ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sports Shorts 2 transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ our show’s now back in session I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun… Prologue: Buster and Babs' introduction Buster: "Hiya, fellow toonsters, I'm Buster Bunny," Babs: "and I'm Babs Bunny." Buster and Babs: "No relations." Buster: "Welcome to another exciting event of Sports Shorts, where we show all of you different sports related shows." Babs: "And now, on with the show and the sports." Baseball Excitement Scene 1: The ACME Baseball Stadium Buster: "Look out, Mighty Zonkers." Plucky: "We're the Mighty Wild Fish!" Montana Max: "Oh yeah? well it's payback time." Baseball Announcer "Welcome, number 1 baseball fans, to the ACME Baseball Stadium, 1st up to bat is Buster Bunny." Buster: "Hey, that's me, I'm up." Buster goes right up to bat. Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra and Mary Melody: "Buster, Buster, he's our man, if he can't do it, nobody can, go, Buster!" Just as the baseball comes flying by, Buster concentrates, swings the baseball bat, hits the baseball, puts the baseball bat down and runs around right over to 1st base. Baseball Anouncer: "2nd up to bat is Plucky Duck." Plucky goes right up to bat. Plucky: "Let's make sure this works out perfectly." Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra and Mary Melody: "Plucky, Plucky, he's our man, if he can't do it, nobody can, go, Plucky!" Just as the baseball comes flying by, Plucky concentrates, swings the baseball bat, hits the baseball, puts the baseball bat down and Buster runs right over to 2nd base and Plucky runs right over to 1st base. Baseball Announcer: "3rd and final player up to bat is Hamton Pig." Hamton goes right up to bat. Hamton: "Alright, I'll do it." Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra and Mary Melody: "Hamton, Hamton, he's our man, if he can't do it, nobody can, go, Hamton!" Just as the baseball comes flying by, Hamton concentrates, swings the baseball bat, hits the baseball, puts the baseball bat down and Hamton runs right over to 1st base while Plucky runs right over to 2nd base and Buster runs right over to 3rd base. Buster, Plucky and Hamton run right over to home plate. Baseball Announcer: "And the Mighty Wild Fish are the winners!" Plucky: "Yes, yes, alright, we're the winners!" Montana Max: "Wow, I'd never knew they'd be that powerful." Later, Buster, Plucky and Hamton are enjoying their veggie dogs (made with a mix of tofu, spinach and carrots) and chili cheese dogs at the picnic table. Buster: "There's nothing like a good veggie dog to settle things down. Plucky: "You said it, Buster old pal." Fade to a black screen...... Football Fever Scene 1: The ACME Football Stadium Plucky: "This is our chance, you guys, our chance to bet on the Super Pelicans, our most favorite football team in the entire universe." Football Announcer: "And now, we have the Super Pelicans playing against the Red Bears." The Super Pelicans and the Red Bears begin playing against 1 another. Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Elmyra and Mary Melody: "Go, Super Pelicans, go, don't give up, win the game and beat the Red Bears, go Super Pelicans!" The Super Pelicans and the Red Bears continue moving around and tackling 1 another 'til the Super Pelicans win the entire football game. Football Announcer: "And the Super Pelicans are the winners!" Buster: "Oh boy, I knew they were gonna win the game!" Plucky: "They sure did tackle the Red Bears pretty good so far." Dizzy: "Go super pelicans, go!" Hamton: "Just wait 'til everybody in ACME Acres hears about this on ACME News Network." Scene 2: Hamton's house Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Montana Max, Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky are watching ACME News Network on the pig family's television screen. Mary Melody: "This just in, because of today's good luck at the ACME Football Stadium, the Super Pelicans finally beat the Red Bears and are declared the winners of today's football game." Professor Bugs: "Whaddya know? I've always been a number 1 fan of de Super Pelicans." Professor Daffy: "The Red Pandas might've been tough cookies, but the Super Pelicans tackled them down." Professor Elmer: "Dewe's noding wike a supew good game of footbaww." Professor Lola: "I've always been a number 1 fan of the Super Pelicans myself." Mary Melody: "And that concludes today's report about the Super Pelicans, and this is Mary Melody, signing out." Hamton: "Wow, that was super impressive." Winnie: "it sure is." Wade: "There's nothing like a super bowl weekend to get all of us moving." Uncle Stinky: In Reply Plucky: "It's all in the power ups." Fade to another black screen....... ''Basket Ball Frenzy'' Scene 1: Plucky's house Plucky: (looking right outside his bedroom window) "Ah, the most perfect weather to practice for the upcoming basketball tournament." Plucky grabs his basketball and heads on down on his way to the ACME Basketball court. ACME Basketball Court Coach Sam: "Alright, this is your practice for the upcomin' basketball tournament, no horsin' around or lolly-gaggin' or any other nonsense, is that understood?" Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity, Furrball, Montana Max, Toby and Lucas: "Yes, Coach Sam." Coach Sam: "Good, now let's get playin'!" Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity and Furrball begin playing a practice game against Montana Max, Toby and Lucas 'til Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity and Furrball win a super good score. Coach Sam: "And the Wild Bears are the practice winners." Montana Max: "Aw man, we were super close in beating them down that we lost the entire practice game." Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity and Furrball: "We're number 1, we're number 1!" Meanwhile in the ACME dining hall..... Granny: Loud Speaker "Lunch time, everybody." Skippy Squirrel from All-New Animaniacs is putting every single ant right into his ant farm. Skippy: "Behold, the librarian, the construction workers and the mayor of the entire ant colony." Buster: "Say, Skippy, that ant farm of yours is super incredible." Montana Max: "Alright, everybody, listen up, when the basketball tournament begins and you all run into problems, don't let any goofballs come to me for advice." Hamton: "Come on, you guys, let's go outside and warm up a bit." Hamton leads everybody (except Professor Elmer) outside and it accidentally knocks over Skippy's ant farm. Professor Elmer is now eating a beef and cheese sandwich, but he doesn't notice that the ants are crawling all over his paper plate. Professor Daffy: "Whoa, my black pepper's moving." Professor Daffy notices that the black pepper are actually ants from Skippy's ant farm. Professor Daffy: Vomiting Uncontrollably Cut to Buster, Plucky, Hamton and the others in their sleepover beds....... Skippy: "What a masacre, he ate an entire neighborhood, didn't he even realize?" Buster: "Man, I never saw Professor Daffy projectile vomit like that before, right down at Charlie Cheeser's Pizza and Pasta House, ACME Looniversity, the ACME Cemetery, everywhere." Skippy: "Everybody's been gone in 1 single bite, the mayor, the farmer, the police officers-" Plucky: "You know, I wonder if they're gonna be able to hose down the basketball court for tomorrow evening's tournament." Skippy: "Then it could be our reward, if it happens, then we can get new ants, much better ants, a super powerful race of ants." Montana Max: "Will you keep it down? I'm trying to do my warm up exercises here." Plucky: "Oh, really? who's got the favor now?" Montana Max: "Look, little green duck, if you stop breathing down the back of my neck, I'll tell you." Plucky: (looking right up at the left window) "I think I still here vomiting upstairs." Cut to Professor Daffy drinking an ice cold cup of diet Fresca....... Professor Daffy: "Now that's quite refreshing." The very next day........... Back at the ACME Basketball Court Professor Elmer: "Wewcome, numbew 1 basketbaww fans, to ouw basketbaww touwnament, and if you have de chance of coming to de ACME Smoodie Baw, have 1 of dose stwawbewwy banana smoodies, get weady, get set, go!" Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity and Furrball begin playing a practice game against Montana Max, Toby and Lucas 'til Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Calamity and Furrball win a super good score. Professor Elmer: "And de wiwd beaws awe de winnews!" Buster: "Alright, we won the entire game!" Plucky: "I knew we could beat them fair and square!" Hamton: "Look how much we powered up!" Fowlmouth: "Feel the heat, baby, feel the heat!" Coach Sam: "Congratulations, Wild Bears, and, Plucky, this trophy's for you to keep." Plucky: "Bless my entire heart, I'm actually touched by this winner of the year trophy." Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and the others go back home to their separate houses so that Plucky can put his basketball trophy up on the shelves in his bedroom. Fade to another black screen..... Voice Performers End Credits John Kassir as Buster Bunny (voice) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny (voice) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck (voice) Billy West as Hamton Pig and Professor Elmer (voices) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Professor Lola (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra and Mary Melody (voices) Danny Cooksey as Montana Max (voice) Jim Cummings as Wade Pig and the Baseball Announcer (voices) Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil and Coach Sam (voices) Charles Adler as the Football Announcer (voice) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth (voice) Frank Welker as Furrball and Calamity Coyote (voices) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs and Professor Daffy (voices) Betsy Sodaro as Granny (voice) Owen Vaccaro as Skippy Squirrel (voice) Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode scripts